


Schokolade (or Chocolate)

by peony_lilac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chocolate, Established Relationship, F/M, but ben likes it, maybe name calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_lilac/pseuds/peony_lilac
Summary: Rey really wants that chocolate. Ben really wants Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Schokolade (or Chocolate)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is such a fun outlet! I should have been doing this for a looong time. Don't know where this came from, it's a pile of "I don't know what I'm doing" writing but that's okay! To anyone who reads, I hope you enjoy and don't judge too harshly :) (T rating is for language)

Rey’s hand slowly inched across the creased leather, crawling towards the outskirts of her prize. Thin, shiny metal gleamed in the light emitted from the television, illuminated by the graphic red and green clashing of Harry and Voldemort’s wands. As gently as a caterpillar, her hand kissed the edges of the wrapper. _Yes!_ She thought. _Victory!_ All before being unceremoniously swatted by a UFB (Unidentified Piece of Ben). 

“OWW!” She whined, clutching her reddening digits to her chest while glaring at the now Identified Piece of Ben. _Piece of shit more like._ The asshat didn’t even have the decency to look abashed at _laying hands_ on his girlfriend. Instead, his eyes were turned towards the screen while he calmly grabbed and deposited his chocolate bar on the opposite side of the couch, a whole journey away from her. _Dick._

Rey turned to face him, pulling her legs beneath her while she watched his profile gleam in the blue-tinted light. Plan after plan ran through her mind as she thought on how to grab his attention--besides straddling his lap (which did in fact work but had already been used earlier in the evening. She would be creative and use other means of torture dammit.) She finally settled on one of her favorites, nicknames, and let out a small laugh as she got started. 

“Ben.” No answer. 

She mimed playing a stringed instrument, “Benjo.” Nada. 

“Benny Boy.” Was that an eye-roll?

“Benji.” A grunt! 

“Ben there, done that.” Hellooo side eye!

“Beneful.” 

“The dog-food? Really Rey?” he exclaimed.

_Success!_ “Dog-food? No, it happens to be a mix of your name and ‘beautiful,’ because Benji, have I told you just how _gorgeous_ you are today?” She asked coyly, not missing the way his lips pulled upwards.

“If you want to butter me up you’ll have to do a lot better than that.” His deep voice sounded.

Poking his shoulder, which, if she were being honest, hurt her finger far more than it hurt him ( _damn beefy arms)_ Rey attempted to get Ben to glance her way.

“Babe. Baby. Bennnn. Please, I’ll let you have my _Red Hots_ if I can have a tiny itsy-bitsy sliver of that chocolate.

“Do you remember me asking if you wanted your own bar? Do you remember saying no?” 

“No, I don’t remember it like that at all.” Finally fed up with his _apathy,_ or whatever the hell this was, Rey lowered her pride (or raised it) and hiked herself up and over Ben’s legs so she was sitting in his lap. Feeling him begin to raise up, Rey moved her hands to his ears and maneuvered his head to rest against the top of the couch.

“Now Ben, I remember you _telling_ me you were getting chocolate and that they didn’t have my favorite available. And then, wouldn’t you know, you show up with _my_ favorite and then expect me to not try and steal some. You don’t even like chocolate.” She huffed.

“I may not shove it in my face with the same ferocity you do but that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy it Rey.” 

“Oh really? Because I have not once, except tonight, seen you willingly have it as a movie snack.”

Ben’s arms wrapped around her and brought her close enough to his face that their noses touched. She felt his hands wandering up her back as he replied.

“I like chocolate when my girlfriend makes ill attempts to steal it from me.” Were his fingers delving lower?

“I like chocolate when said girlfriend then makes fun of me.” _New kink? Score!_

“I definitely like chocolate when this girlfriend then decides to sprawl over me as some sort of punishment. Honestly sweetheart, I’m receptive to this kind of torture _any_ time.” Why yes, those were his hands on her thighs. Wait, why only one?

The crinkling of an aluminium wrapper met her ears and she saw Ben pop a hunk of chocolate in his mouth, lips encircling the milky goodness. She fixated on this movement as he continued.

“And I _especially_ love chocolate when I kiss my girlfriend.” Suddenly, his lips were on hers, tongue licking into her mouth, bringing with it its warm familiarity and the sweet taste of sea salt and caramel.

Ben smiled into the kiss as Rey moaned, “See, I think we both enjoy chocolate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they sweet? I just love them! Sending out peace and love and rest into the world, I hope anyone who needs it catches it this weekend! :)


End file.
